<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Game by silvercranewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405249">After Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites'>silvercranewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, The Bet, Volleyball Dorks in Love, justmewritingsomethingnoncanon, makeitcanonthough, mangaending, noncanon, post volleyball game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some conversation between Kageyama and Hinata after their game. And some sort of bet between Atsumu and Sakusa. </p>
<p>[Just me writing some KageHina moment after the S.Adlers and Black Jackals game in the manga]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some 12 midnight thoughts. Non-Beta’d cause it’s just something that run through my mind while looking at fanarts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>After Game</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game has already ended an hour and a half hour ago. Kageyama, instead of preparing his things to leave decided to look for a vending machine to buy his favorite milk brand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his popularity, it is of no doubt that Kageyama found himself being huddled around by media and fans as he made his way towards the vending machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his years as a professional volleyball player, he already learned how to destress himself in this kind of situations. He is a celebrity now and living a simple life is far gone by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the crowd finally left him, Kageyama exhaustingly began looking for that vending machine again. When he finally found it, he practically strided towards it like a hungry predator.  But as though luck has been taken away from him, his favorite drink has already been sold out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath and exhaling to relieve the pressure that now resides in his head, he decided to buy water instead. He was exhausted and obviously dehydrated, so water is the second best choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After putting an exact amount of coins and pressing the button for the water, he waited until that familiar clanging sound resounded from the machine. Bending low to grab his drink, he felt something cold pressed at the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?!” He jumped and looked sideways. To his utter shock he found a pair of familiar gold colored eyes looking at him with a bemused expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do know you shriek like a girl!” Hinata burst into laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama stared at him with intense blue eyes. “I do not, dumbass!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata shrugged his shoulder. “By the way, nice game Tobio!” Hinata gave him his most sincere smile. “Though I felt like you held back a little with your straights.” Hinata turned his attention at the vending machine, watching the neon lights blink on and off in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama raised a brow. “I never hold back when it comes to volleyball!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata grinned. He could still perfectly remember those exact words when they were still in high school. Kageyama also knows about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been looking for you after the awarding.” Hinata looked up to meet blue orbs staring down at him. “You looked quite exhausted. Did my team really gave you a hard time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama looked away, leaning his back to the wall. “Your team is pretty strong.” He looked down to his shoes. “Especially now that you are in it.” He looked at Hinata with a straight face. One thing that Hinata liked about Kageyama is that he could be utterly blunt and honest about things. It somehow assured him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata smirked. “Kageyama, Tobio! Then are you saying I have already surpassed you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama grinned. “Not a tiny bit, dumbass.” He pushed himself away from the wall and opened his bottle of water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata laughed. “Oh I think I did surpassed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just one game, Shouyou.” Kageyama walked closer to the Hinata. “And yes, it was nice playing with you again. Even if we are on opposing teams.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are welcome!” Hinata raised his right arm. “Here. I got you the last one.” It was Kageyama’s favorite milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama looked at the drink then to Hinata, who looked at him with bright encouraging smile. “You really know me too well.” The ravenette looked contented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata laughed. “Of course, idiot.” Hinata handed the drink to Kageyama and the ravenette took it to his hands. “I am your boyfriend after all.” He added with smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama smiled softly as he opened the drink with a loud metal click from it. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not too far away from where Kageyama and Hinata stood and talked, hid Atsumu and Sakusa. With their team captain Meian instructing them to finally look for Hinata, the two men finally found their opposite hitter with the rival team’s setter just outside the stadium.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heard that?” Sakusa finally spoke. “I won fair and square.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu turned to him with a frown. “Goddamn it Kiyoomi! Here!” Atsumu handed Sakusa a 1000 yen paper bill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa grinned and patted Atsumu’s head. “Told you those two were a couple.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn that Tobio! Our poor little sunshine will be wasted off by him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa looked at him with a disapprovingly look. “What’s with all of you and your Hinata-complex? Am I out of context that Hinata is in this kind of weird harem with all of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu glared. “You will never understand!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa let out an annoyed sigh and left. “Don’t worry. I have no plans to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>